The Author Made Me Do It
by animeangelstar2000
Summary: The author of the fanfic decides to take matters into her own hands >: ) InuYasha and crew get to have one heck of a day. Rated PG13 for a bit of language


A/n: okay, I highly doubt that this story is going to make any sense whatsoever. So be forewarned. Just to let you know, Gerrymandering is like dividing district lines… U.S. gov't stuff…you might have to know that for this story…Again, this story is really, really, weird … well it contains the author's *cough* evil *cough* thoughts >: ) So I'd just like to - - 

InuYasha: Can we get on to the story now? 

_Well now that you said something, we're in it! _

InuYasha: You're in this story?! 

_I'm the author, baka... _

InuYasha: Baka, yourself

Suddenly InuYasha runs into a tree that spontaneously pops up in the middle of nowhere. 

InuYasha: Where'd that come from?! 

_**evil grin**_

InuYasha: ALL RIGHT!! I give! Now, get on with the story…

It was a quiet spring day in the woods and InuYasha and everybody were going back to Kaede's to rest after getting three shards from the large salamander demon lord, Gerrymander. "Omigosh!" Kagome suddenly stopped. "Naraku is nearby! I can sense his shards!" The whole group braced themselves as Naraku leaped out of the rainforest. "HEY!" InuYasha shouted. "I thought we were in the woods!!" 

_**Evil grin**_

"Hrrrr…fine…" InuYasha grumbled. Suddenly Naraku stood up straight and said, "MY ENTIRE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO PISS EVERYONE OFF!!!!!" Everyone stared at Naraku as if he were crazy. "EEP!" Naraku squealed like a little girl, "The author made me do it!" he squealed while pointing to the sky. 

_Erm…ehh...eheheh…**ahem** on with the story…_

So anyway, Naraku recovered from his girlish squealing fit and started attacking them. He lunged at InuYasha, but InuYasha dodges with only an inch to spare. He pulled out Tetsusaiga (did I spell that right?) and tried to slice Naraku in half. But even though I hate Naraku's guts out, the fight can't be that easy. So Naraku gets his left arm sliced off. Yay. Well at least that's one less piece of Naraku to piss everyone off. Anywho, back to the story… Naraku, being the stupid coward he is, ran away at mach 2 because he was so afraid of InuYasha's wrath and Sango's boomerang and Miroku's air void that he chickened out and ran away. "And stay a chicken! You…. Oh no wait.. he's a spider demon isn't he…oh well…" InuYasha said. Then all our wonderful, heroic heroes--"Thank you" said InuYasha. 

_May I finish? _

"Fine" 

Ok, as I was saying, our wonderful, great, powerful, heroic-type heros, and a dog demon--"HEY! Since when an I not a hero?!" 

_Erm…_

"The story even has my name in it! Heck, it IS the name..baka! 

Suddenly a cow drops from the sky and lands on InuYasha, crushing him completely. 

"Ugh..fine I give up. 

_That's a good boy _

The cow disappeared into thin air and InuYasha is restored to normal. So, on with the story. On the way back thay ran into yet another hated enemy. Yes, that's right. Sesshomaru was found in a field of daisy's doing cartwheels. "WHEEEE!!!!!!" 

"I thought we were in the rainforest?" 

_**evil grin**_

"What the heck is that son of a bitch doing?!" InuYasha screamed 

Suddenly a little round fat kid with swirly glasses and Einsteiny hair popped up in the corner of the screen and said, "That is absolutely correct. Considering that 'bitch' is the word for 'female dog' and that Sesshomaru is a full demon, he must have had a full demon dog mother. Mothers are always female. Therefore, she was a bitch. So you are absolutely technically correct in saying that he is the son of a bitch" Then with a poof, the little fat guy disappeared with a poof. 

Blink. Blink. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" InuYahsa screamed. 

_Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Well, back to the story. _

Sesshomaru saw them and immediately stopped doing cartwheels and pointed to the sky "The author made me do it!" 

_Kekeke…_

"Well, since you're here, I think I'll just take Tetsusaiga from you right now!" He yelled. Suddenly, Jaken spontaneously combusted. Shippo latched himself to Kagome's shoulder. "EEP!" InuYasha leapt forward and so did Sesshomaru, when suddenly, an invisible force field stopped them. 

_Kekeke… you two should play nice or else…_

Saimiyoshi surrounded them all and were poised to attack. "All right," Sesshomaru said, "for now…" But that Saimiyoshi didn't go away. "Hey!" yelled InuYasha. "I thought they'd go away!" 

_Did I ever say that I'd take them away? Nooooo.. >: ) _

The InuYasha gang and Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the grassy clearing surrounded by Saimiyoshi. 

_**Will they all live? Why was Sesshomaru doing cartwheels? Will Sesshomaru really get Tetsusaiga? Where did the Saimiyoshi come from? Whatever happened to Jaken's combusted remains? Where…...Is…...WALDO?! All this and more in the next chapter exiting and action packed chapter of "The Author Made Me Do It!" **_


End file.
